


Band-Aids

by infinite_on_high



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Patrick takes care of pete, fluffy goodness, this sounds stupid but i swear it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_on_high/pseuds/infinite_on_high
Summary: Pete falls down and gets hurt a little. Of course he wants Patrick to care for him.





	Band-Aids

“How the hell did you manage to do that?” Patrick exclaimed. He stared at Pete. Pete was lying dramatically on the ground. His pants were ripped, his arms were a bit bloody, and there was a massive bruise on his forehead.

“I tripped,” Pete whimpered pathetically. Patrick could tell he was overreacting, but he was willing to play along just this once.

“Can you stand up?” he asked, knowing full well that Pete could definitely stand up.

Pete rolled over onto his back and held out his hand. “Maybe if you help me.”

Patrick sighed. He grabbed Pete’s hand and pulled him up off the ground. Pete leaned up against Patrick for support.

“Awww, come on, it’s not that bad,” Patrick said. He put his arm around Pete’s shoulders gently.

“I dunno about that,” Pete replied.

“Do you want to go over to my house so I can get you a band-aid or something?” Patrick asked.

“Yes, please,” Pete replied. He smiled sweetly as he and Patrick walked back to Patrick’s house.

Patrick brought Pete to the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

“Alright, wash out those scrapes so they don’t get infected. I’ll find band-aids,” he instructed.

Pete looked back at Patrick with huge, puppy-dog eyes. He tried to look as pathetic as possible.

“Fine,” Patrick said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll help you. But seriously, you’re a grown man. You can do this yourself.”

Patrick gently grabbed one of Pete’s arms with one hand and began carefully splashing water on the scratches with his other hand. Patrick slowly ran his fingers down Pete’s arms in an effort to clean the wounds.

Pete grinned stupidly as Patrick did this. He was probably enjoying it way too much. But he really just loved the feeling of Patrick’s soft hands against his skin. It was quite comforting.

Patrick finally turned off the faucet, grabbed a towel, and dried off Pete’s arms. He grabbed a few band-aids from the cabinet. Pete held out his arms and allowed Patrick to stick the bandages onto his arms, one by one. None of the cuts were even that deep. He had just tripped, it wasn’t like it was a serious injury. But still, he loved the feeling of Patrick caring for him, and Patrick was willing to play along. Even though Pete really didn’t need the bandages, he still let Patrick stick them to his arms just because it felt good.

“Thanks for taking care of me, ‘Trick,” Pete said. “You’re really sweet.”

“Just doing my best,” Patrick replied.

“Er- can I have a kiss on my head? I bruised it pretty bad, see?” Pete brushed his hair out of his face with his hands. There was indeed a bruise on his forehead. It definitely wasn’t huge, but it did look pretty painful, Patrick had to admit.

Patrick shook his head, then leaned in and quickly kissed Pete’s bruise.

Pete’s face turned bright red.

“What? Didn’t you ask me to kiss you?” Patrick laughed.

“I didn’t think you actually would,” Pete replied.

“I don’t know,” Patrick said casually. “I guess I even surprise myself sometimes.”


End file.
